Without Luck
by DarkFilly
Summary: What if Koombs and Felger and followed Jack's orders in The Other Guys and went back through the stargate? My first story. Reviews help me live ;D .
1. Chapter 1

-1

Without Luck

Chapter One

Spoilers: The Other Guys obviously.

Season: 6

Rating: T for violence.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Stargate or it's characters.

Author's Note: I'd always wondered how things would have turned out if Felger and Coombs and actually followed Jack's orders and went back through the Stargate in The Other Guys. My story picks up right after SG-1 had tried to get away when they had been brought before Herak after Herak had killed Khonsu.

Jack groaned as the Jaffa yanked him roughly to his feet and began to drag him back down the halls to their cell inside the force field. He saw Carter and Jonas pass a concerned look between them as they were marched into the room and placed inside the barrier. Colonel O'Neill winced as he was pushed inside the ring shaped plat form and watched it light up. The Jaffa, who seemed satisfied that SG-1 wasn't going anywhere, clanked out of the room, the 'door' sliding shut behind them. "Are you all right Sir?" Carter asked sounding concerned. "Just peachy Carter," Jack grumbled as he plunked down on the bench part of the cell. Teal'c, raised an eyebrow at this. So much for things going as plan, Jack thought to himself sarcastically. Not that they ever did anyways.

General Hammond slid into his chair at the head of the table in the briefing room pausing for a moment to make sure that all eyes were on him. "We have just received word from the Tokra' that their operative among Anubis's ranks has been killed. We can only assume that it was discovered that he was Tokra' and murdered, which means that SG-1 is now in enemy hands." he said solemnly to the room full of men. "We have to rescue them Sir!" blurted out Felger jumping to his feet. Hammond sighed to himself? "Please take a seat Dr. Felger. I agree that we need to stage a rescue operation for SG-1, but they are currently in an extremely well guarded Gould stronghold. I'm welcome to suggestions here people." The room was silent as everyone thought for a solution.

Herak smiled to himself as set sat on Khonsu's throne., not only had he captured the mighty SG-1 but he had also discovered a spy amongst Anubis's ranks. His Lord would reward him greatly he was sure. "Jaffa Kree," he barked as one Jaffa kneeled in front of him. "Make sure everything is prepared for our Master's arrival,". The Jaffa immediately rose and left the room on his way to perform his master's wishes. Herak leaned back in his throne. Anubis would be arriving within the day. When he arrived they would extract everything from their prisoners.

Well did you like it, love it, hate it, thought it was ok, spotted a million typos? Yes I know it was incredibly short and the next chapter will be no doubt longer and better written. Reviews are what I live on so no matter what you thought of it I'd love to get a review from you!


	2. Chapter 2

-1 Chapter Two

Authors Note: Thankfully this chapter is much longer than the first and more violent as well ;). Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also hopefully it will be easier to read now that I'm putting in many more paragraphs.

------------------------------------------------------------

Herak kneeled as Anubis ringed down from the mothership in a flash of white light.

"My Lord,"

Anubis breezed from the ring platform, his long black cloak making a soft swishing noise.

"What have you extracted from the prisoners?" Anubis's deep ascended voice challenged.

Herak rose to his feet, "Nothing of value my Lord," He paused before continuing, not wanting to bring his Lord's rather upon him, "They were most resistant, I am sure your methods will be much more effective,"

Anubis gracefully ascended the stairs leading to his throne and lowered himself onto it, resting his robed arms on the claw like arms of the throne.

"Bring me their leader O'Neill,"

"Yes my Lord," Herak replied leaving the chamber, six Jaffa followed him while the rest stayed to tend to their Master.

Anubis leaned back in his throne, soon he would learn all the secrets of the Tau'ri.

------------------------------------------------------------

Col. O'Neill glanced up as the heavy door slid open. Herak entered the room followed by his six Jaffa, their heavy metal armor clanking as they moved towards SG-1.

Daniel watched intently as Herak moved towards the wall and fingered one of the glyphs, causing the force field around the cell to be lowered.

"You will come with me," Herak ordered as he moved away from the wall and towards the circle in which SG-1 was in, pointing his staff weapon at O'Neill.

"Time to meet the good ole dog god is it?" O'Neill asked sarcastically as he warily stepped from the circle.

"Silence!" Herak commanded, stepping towards Jack and slamming the butt of his staff weapon into Tauri's stomach.

Herak sneered as Jack doubled over in pain,

_Crap, I'm going to have a dent in my gut, Jack thought to himself._

Teal'c looked like he wanted snap Herak's neck, and Carter and Daniel looked concerned.

"Jaffa kree!" Herak shouted to one of the Jaffa and the force shield was quickly brought up again.

"Sir!?" Carter called out from inside the force field protected ring sounding worried.

" I'm fine Carter," Jack grunted as he was shoved towards the open door way.

Jack was pushed through the door way and into the hall way with Herak and two of the Jaffa in front of him and the rest in the back prodding him along with their staff weapons.

The large glyph covered door slid shut behind them as they left the chamber.

Jack glanced around as they marched down the hall way and made a left.

It looked like basic Gou'ld design to him, hallways, hallways, and more hallways, and of course all the walls were plastered with gold hieroglyphics telling how their god was 'all powerful'.

Suddenly they stopped, and Herak touched yet another glyph, part of the wall slide away to reveal what appeared to be a throne room.

"Ah, the famous Tauri, Colonel O'Neill," Bellowed Anubis from his throne as Jack stepped inside the room.

"Ah yes, the infamous dog god, Anubis?" Jack retorted.

"Kneel before your God," Herak sneered, kicking O'Neill in the back of the knee.

Jack grunted as he fell to his knees, _the whole 'kneel before your God' thing was getting pretty old._

Anubis rose from his throne and glided towards O'Neill, pleased to see the famous Tauri completely at his mercy.

"I have long awaited learning the secrets of the Tauri, my wait has finally come to an end," Anubis was now standing directly in front of Jack.

"You will first tell me your "IDC" code, so that I will be able to destroy the Tauri,"

"I don't thi-," Jack was cut off in mid sentence as Herak touched the tip of the pain staff against the back of his neck.

Jack screamed as the fire like pain coursed through his entire body causing light to shoot out from his eyes and mouth.

Herak could have only held the pain staff there for a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity for Jack.

The pain staff was finally moved and Jack gasped in a few breaths.

"You will tell me, Tauri," Anubis commanded dangerously.

"Go to h-" Jack's screams seemed to echo off the walls and fill the entire fortress.

Anubis returned to his throne. He had expected this of the Tauri, but he would seen have no choice in the matter but to tell him everything that he wished to know.

------------------------------------------------------------

Carter looked up startled as she heard a scream. _Her heart strings pulled, it had to be the Colonel, _

Her and Daniel traded a worried look.

_TBC_

------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is ;). Yes I know it was still rather short, but that's all I could do for today and I wanted to get it added. As always reviews make my fingers type -much- faster ;). Hint Hint And hopefully I'll get another chapter up fairly soon.


End file.
